


I won't

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [26]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Hurt Chloe Decker, Hurt Lucifer, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Another Disney songfic with Lucifer and the Scooby gang.





	I won't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sugardots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugardots/gifts).



Lucifer looked down at the woman who holds his heart in her hands. "I told you Eve is my far past."

"But she still has power over you Lucifer?" Chloe said simply. "You need to get your head back Lucifer." She pointed at the door. "Go." She said bluntly as if a part of her was pulling her self back as she looked at him sternly.

Lucifer stared at her. "Chloe?"

"GO!"

Lucifer turned and walked out of her apartment without saying anything at all.

Once the door Chloe stood there staring at it before she started to sing softly as she kept on looking at it. "If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that  
Who d'you think you're kidding  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden,  
Hone,y we can see right through you  
Gir,l you can't conceal it  
We know how you're feeling  
Who you thinking of  
No chance no way I won't say it, no no  
(You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh)  
It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming "Get a grip girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Gir,l you can't deny it  
Who you are is how you're feeling  
Bab,y we're not buying  
Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When you gonna own up that you got got got it bad  
No chance no way I won't say it, no no  
(Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love)  
This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love  
(We'll do it until you admit you're in love)  
You're way off base I won't say it  
Get off my case I won't say it  
(Girl don't be proud it's okay you're in love)  
At least out loud I won't say I'm in love." Chloe didn't feel the tears as they started to fall down her face as she kept on staring at the closed door.

Trixie stood at the doorway watching her mom cry. 'Mom loves Lucifer. I should try and help them but how?' She quietly turned and walked out of the room. 'I wonder if Mazikeen could help them fix there love life?' She thought to herself as she sat there trying to think about the whole thing.

Chloe pulled out a bottle of wine and opened it before she started to drink on the couch watching a sappy movie as tears quietly fell down her face.

Trixie wrote to Mazikeen and headed to bed to sleep until morning. She hoped when she got up that her friend knew how to help her mom and Lucifer out of this mess they put themselves into.

THE END!


End file.
